


Kate's Home

by KateKitsuneMarsh



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Creepy Mark Jefferson, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Rachel Amber Lives, Reconciliation, Redemption, Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKitsuneMarsh/pseuds/KateKitsuneMarsh
Summary: Follow the Female Cast of LiS as they go through the wonderful ups and downs of their lives. There will be so much fluff and angst that you will be compelled to read more✨





	1. An Angel's Return

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever. I apologize in advance for all the spelling and grammatical errors I may have made. I wanted it to be a LiS one, because I love the game very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Life Is Strange or any of its amazing characters.

Kate's POV

  


Returning to Blackwell was not how I initially imagined it to be. I thought that the bullies would use my suicide attempt as a chance to finally have a permanent method to use to put me in my place or that I'd be a social virus that people would do everything to avoid. Even though I had more people show up in my hospital room to seek my forgiveness then I thought was possible, I honestly did not have high hopes.

  


"You doing okay Kate?" My guardian angel Max asked. It seems she's able to sense my unease and is attempting to comfort me (which I deeply appreciated). I feel my heart swell at her concern and tender care for my well-being.

  


"As long as you're here to support me then I'm sure I'll be okay." I utter softly. Flushing as I realize just how intimate my words sounded.

  


"Y-yeah of course Kate." It seems I'm not the only one who's flustered. I can't help, but think of how adorable Max's flush is on her soft cheeks. I smile faintly out of fondness for the kind, amazing friend I made, walking alongside me, wondering just what I did to deserve being blessed to have Max in my life.

  


As we reach the courtyard leading to the dorms I see a downcast Dana walking towards us. She immediately lights up when she spots me. Running up to my direction specifically, she lifts my smaller form into her taller, toned form and happily gives me a tight embrace.

  


"K-Kate....." There's a stutter as she utters my name, making it easy for me to tell she's trying to hold back her tears. It brings both a flush to my cheeks and smile on my face. It honestly warms my heart to know how much I mean to her. "I'm so glad you came back."

  


"I'm happy to be back." And honestly, at this moment, Surrounded by two of the few people who genuinely care about me. I am really glad to have had the strength to come back to Blackwell Academy.


	2. A Queen's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have both angst and fluff in this chapter. Victoria is being very hard on herself for hurting Kate and is left to face her guilt in this chapter, while Max, Kate and Dana are being prime inspirations for fluff material once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your appreciation. Your Kudos and especially your comments mean the world to me. You all motivate me to keep going and to also keep improving. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please give me some Kudos and reviews to let me know if you enjoyed it.

### Victoria’s POV

It was so crushing. The guilt and regret, almost becoming too much for me to handle. I can try to pretend that pushing Kate so far doesn’t have any effect on me, but knowing I hurt Kate so much, someone who never did anything to deserve that pain, to the point where she tried to….

What gave me the right to do that to her. Someone so gentle and kind. Someone who never tried to push her judgment and beliefs onto anyone else.

If Max hadn’t been so brave and caring, I would’ve been one of the major reasons Kate wouldn’t be here, alive today. Watching them bring Kate to the paramedics stationed on the scene and having to see just how much we hurt her up-close almost destroyed me.

To see her expressionless face, almost as if she was an empty vessel of her former self, made me come to an extreme realization. I almost made a pure, hearted angel take her own life.

Now I’m definitely not religious. I just never saw any appeal in any higher power having any control or influence in my life, but you’d have to be blind to not notice that pure, ethereal feel Kate has to herself.

Well I probably was blind to be honest. Every moment I spent belittling and intimidating her was so satisfying that I didn’t even take the time to notice her ethereal beauty and her heart-warming kindness.

How could I think that hurting her so much was okay for me to do? How can I not be a monster for all the pain I caused her? What made me do all of those terrible things to her? All of these questions have been on my mind since that fateful day Kate stood on the roof of our school.

But there’s one question that’s driving me completely insane. What can I do to genuinely earn her forgiveness? I mean, yeah she said she forgave me already, but I definitely don’t deserve anything except hatred from her. The affects from my constant bullying and that bastard Jefferson’s fucked up agendas will stick with me forever, because we both almost made an angel take her own life.

Which leads me to this thought. Am I really as much of a monster as Mr Jefferson is? And the answer is I’m not. I’m worse than Jefferson could ever be.

### Max’s POV

Kate’s so beautiful, is the thought I’ve got running through my mind as I watch Dana and her in their tight embrace. Dana’s just as gorgeous. I can feel heat travelling to my cheeks, because of my thoughts. Luckily I’m saved from embarrassing myself by Dana or so I thought.

“Max, sweety come here.” Aaannnddd I feel my cheeks redden even more now and my eyes widen a bit in surprise. Dana continues as if she didn’t realize the effect she had on me (which I’m pretty sure she didn’t, but still.

“Don’t be shy Max, I want to hold you both close to me.” I see Kate visibly stiffen then move to hide her face from view by burying it onto Dana’s neck. Even as embarrassed as I am, I manage to both smile fondly at how adorable Kate’s reaction was and at how sweet and amazing Dana is. I move towards the hugging duo, but it seems Dana’s feeling a little impatient, because the moment I’m close to my friends, Dana immediately frees one of her hands and tugs me closer to her and Kate.

At first I’m too stunned to react, but I quickly wrap my arms around them both and relax into our embrace. Dana’s grip tightens and my smile grows into a small grin. We hold each other in silence and I’m honestly surprised at how the hug is both amazing and calming to me. I’m a wreck when it comes to public displays of affection and I usually make a major full of myself, because I’m basically the definition of awkward teen, but holding Kate and Dana like this almost feels as easy and instinctual as breathing. The silence is broken by Dana several blissful moments later “I want you and Max to know Kate, that I love you two. I want you to both know that you're both precious to me and that I want to protect and be there for you, because I wasn’t before. I was such a crap friend and because of that I almost lost one of you I…I...

Whatever she had to say after that was cut off from the sob she was trying to choke back. I felt my eyes water at the amount of anguish I could hear in her voice. Kate was the first one out of the both of us to respond, because I was not sure I could trust myself to speak without breaking into tears.

Kate sounds like she’s in tears or she’s dangerously close to that point. “D-Dana, don’t ever blame yourself for everything that happened. Nothing was your fault okay. You didn’t make anyone try to hurt me so don’t blame yourself. You’ve been so kind to me even with the popularity you have. You don’t mind being friends with people who are way below your level…”

Kate’s cut off by Dana. “You’re both so much better than that, so much better than us vortex club members.”

I choose that moment to carry on in Kate’s place, because I’m pretty sure I got what Kate was trying to tell Dana. “Dana, you’re an amazing person and a very amazing friend. There’s only so much you can do for a person. You made one mistake, only one mistake and that doesn’t make you a bad person. You weren’t with Kate at the party and we know that. We know it makes you feel guilty and shitty about Kate’s situation, but you could never have known that people were going to take advantage of Kate or try their best to hurt her.”Kate continues from there. Her voice is soft, alluring and very reassuring. “Dana you need to forgive yourself, because I’ve already forgiven you. You need to let it go.”

Dana’s distraught and it’s easy to tell by her sobs shaking her soft, slightly taller form. “I will never deserve your forgiveness. What happened isn’t fair to you. I wish I can take it all back……… I wish I was there to protect you….” The last part of her proclamation was said so softly that I almost couldn’t hear her. The amount of guilt and self- resentment makes me wonder just how long she’s kept all of this anguish inside of her, it makes me wonder just how much she needed to hear Kate and I say these things to her.

My mind is racing with too many thoughts and emotions so I can’t think of an answer to give her, but Kate, bless her kind, beautiful soul, smiles with tears streaking down her rose coloured cheeks and says.” Everyone deserves forgiveness if they are truly redeemable. Dana you can’t decide if I forgive you or not, because you’re not me and I can’t make you forgive yourself, because I’m not you, but even though what I said is all true I’m going to try my best to make you forgive yourself and I want you to try as well okay. If you can’t do it for yourself then do it for me, because I love you too and it hurts me to know that you feel this way.”

Dana takes a shuddering breath and pulls back from our embrace. She then grasps Kate’s cheeks with both her hands and says to Kate, with only fondness and sincerity. “This world does not deserve an angel like you. Kate thank you so much, I’ll try my best for both you and Max.”

I see Kate’s face explode with redness and her eyes widen, completely taken aback, but then a mystifyingly, beautiful smile appears on her face as she says. “Good, because I want the best for the people I love and I love you and Max very much.”

My whole face flushes and my eyes water from the heart-warming words and display I’ve been given. My mouth opens as I try to say something, but I’m interrupted by Dana pulling both Kate and I into another tight embrace. I choose that moment to say what I wanted to say. ”I love you both. Thank you for being so amazing.”

I feel Kate and Dana pressing closer to me. Tightening our embrace to let me know in a non-verbal way that they deeply appreciated my words. I’ve always dreamt of moments like this. Dreamt of having people outside my family care about me like this. To have people be grateful for me just existing. I never thought that I would meet any of these people and now that I have these people in my life……

I know I never want to live my life without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, please give me some Kudos and reviews to let me know if you enjoyed it.


	3. A Priceless Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up✨ This is just pure teeth rotting fluff between our two favorite rebels Chloe and Rachel. Amberfield is such beautiful pairing.😊

If Chloe had to be honest with herself. This week had to be one of the best ones she’s had in a while.

  


She got re-Instated to Blackwell due to a very extensive investigation done to Principle Wells. She got to be re-united with Rachel (and though things were still rocky between them, she was so relieved to know that she was okay), she learnt that David really genuinely cared about her well-being (Still trying to rap her mind around that.) and she got to spend time with her recently re-acquainted best friend Max. So yeah, she could safely say that this had been a very good week for her considering the train wreck that was her life before any of these events transpired.

  


Right now, chilling and baking in Rachel’s room, on her bed right beside her, she only felt peaceful and content. Speaking of Rachel. “Chloe” Her soft, velvety voice murmured to her left.

  


Chloe tilted her head in her direction to show that she was listening to her.

  


Rachel’s expression was soft, but her eyes held an intensity to them that caused Chloe to feel a little breathless. “Chloe” She started again, looking, for all intents and purposes that she was about to drop the bombshell of the year on Chloe. “Thank you so much for not giving up on me.” The words were simple, yet it was the emotion and intent behind those words that hit Chloe hard. Both that deceptively simple sentence and Rachel’s earnest intensity left Chloe flushed and at a loss for words for a second. The joint she held in her right arm (That was meant to be shared with the woman beside her) forgotten as she tried to figure out how to respond.

  


She tried to go for the nonchalant approach, because she didn’t want to make things a little too deep between them right now and, because she had no idea on how she was supposed to respond to such large amounts of gratitude (She usually didn’t receive much of that.) “Hey, don’t mention it Rach. I told you I’ll always stick with you for the long hull so it’s no big deal.” Rachel shook her head gently.” It may not be a big deal to you Chloe, but it is a big deal to me. You don’t understand how much your devotion and loyalty means to me.” Yep, she was definitely blushing pretty badly right now, but she tried to push past her embarrassment. She let out a nervous laugh and responded right after. ”You make it sound like we’re a cheesy married couple or something.”

  


Why did she say something so mortifying? She was usually much better than this when it came to quick responses and avoiding talks about feelings. It must be a Rachel and Max thing, because only they can make her such a blubbering mess. Rachel shook her head again, but chose to stay quiet. Chloe could not contain her gasp of shock as Rachel’s hands came up to gently cradle her face. Rachel gave her no time to respond or even think as she pulled her in for a kiss.

  


AND BOY WHAT A KISS IT WAS. Now this was definitely not their first shared kiss together, but this kiss meant so much more. The kisses they shared before were frantic and lustful. Full of angst and a simple need of release from sexual tension and stress. This kiss was soft, gentle and filled with so much tenderness and a promise of more that Chloe was left almost swooning.

  


The only reason it ended was due to lack of oxygen between both sides. Both left staring into each other’s eyes, Rachel staring into Chloe’s vibrant blues and Chloe staring into Rachel’s warm Hazelnut orbs. Neither knowing how much time passed them by before Rachel chose to rest her head between Chloe’s head and shoulders. She placed a delicate kiss on Chloe’s neck and closed her eyes. She chose this moment to speak once again. “Christ, you’re so beautiful and amazing and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. You have no idea how special you make me feel and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

  


Chloe, a flushed, breathless, mushy mess, due to all the raw affection in Rachel’s voice and actions as well as the deep make out session. Could only respond by pulling Rachel as close to her as possible.

  


After a few moments of peaceful affection between both sides. Chloe broke the silence. “I think you’ve fried my brain right now, because all I could think of doing was smoking this joint, before you kissed the oxygen out of my body.” Rachel let out a giggle (a very beautiful one in Chloe’s humble opinion) and swiped a hand at Chloe’s shoulder. “At least I know what to do to get you to stop smoking those joints so much.”

  


“Excuse you! You smoke nearly as much as I do”. Chloe tried to sound irritated, she really did, but she’s sure with the laugh she tried to hold back and the big ass grin she had on her face that she failed miserably.

“You’re such a dork, Price” Rachel said, her expression softening when she continued speaking. “But you’re my dork and I wouldn’t have you any other way” What was up with Rachel and making her blush so much. She had a reputation to uphold and this blushing just would not do. Rachel let out another adorably, beautiful giggle (seriously someone should record those, because wow) and pulled her in for another cuddle session. “You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

  


Chloe let out a loud scoff (and she was sure it was the most scoffity, scoff to ever be scoffed.) “I don’t do adorable, Rach. It’s only cool, hot and badass with me.” Yep, she was 100% sure those were the only three things that applied to her. Rachel wasn’t having it though. ”Sure Miss Cool Supreme.” The sarcasm in her voice was noted and not at all appreciated. “Hey! I am definitely the coolest chick in Blackwell.” I mean seriously, who else had such a banging body, tattoos and such a magnificent hairstyle. “I don’t know, I just don’t see it” Rachel’s playful doubt about that fact was funny and hot AF (she grudgingly admitted), but also unnecessary. “Think you can prove it.” Chloe’s sudden, deep kiss left her blinking and gaping in shock and surprise.

  


Her smug smirk was also noted (and appreciated, because it made her look sexy as hell.)

  


“Fine Price, You can be really badass-“

  


“I thought so”

  


“……..Sometimes”

  


“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to send some Kudos and some comments to let me know what you thing of this chapter or even the story as a whole❤✨


	4. Victoria Chases Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a heart to heart with person she least expected herself to comfort✨
> 
> Please review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also Kudos would be very appreciated.❤
> 
> Thinking-_"Italics"_  
Shouting/Yelling/Screaming-**"Bold"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas and early New Year’s Present to all you beautiful people.

## General POV

As she strolled down the halls of Blackwell’s (or Blackhells depending on who asks her for the name) female dormitory. Chloe couldn’t help, but feel that something was very off. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but something about the atmosphere of the place was really bothering her. It seemed so gloomy and tense as she passed by the dorms other occupiers on her way to see Rachel.

  


She could hear hushed whispers all around her and while she couldn’t care less about what other people (who weren’t family and friends) said about her, she couldn’t help, but feel that for once this was not about her at all. No one glanced her way once, unless she was within close proximity to their person. So she was pretty sure she was not a part of any recent gossip mills (or she hoped she wasn’t.) 

  


She was one floor away from her destination, while she cared about Rachel very much, she couldn’t help, but feel that she wasn’t spending enough time with her beautiful first mate Max. She knew Max (being the beautiful wallflower that she is) would be too shy to even think of making any plans with her, because she would be too afraid to be a bother or a burden to Chloe… even though they reconciled almost three weeks ago.

  


Chloe rolled her eyes fondly at that thought. _“Max will be Max, I guess.”_ She let out a sigh as she carried on towards her destination. Her lips curled into a smile. She couldn’t help, but feel cheerful. It’s been awhile since she’d been so… genuinely happy._ “Max and Rachel really make my life.”_ She couldn’t help, but think back to what had been the best week of her life so far.

  


She was bought back to Blackwell academy, because both the investigators and the student government felt her expulsion was unfair, uncalled for and unjustified. Joyce had honestly cried tears of relief at the news, because no matter how rocky things had been between her and Chloe. She wanted what was best for her and working in the diner alongside of her instead of doing something she had wanted to do was not what Joyce had wanted for Chloe. David had become more bearable. He was finally giving her space to just breathe and be herself and while conversation between the two of them was awkward and stilted and being in the same room alone with each other could get tense for them, Chloe could honestly appreciate the amount of effort David was putting into their relationship. And while he would never become a father to her like William was to her. She could honestly say she could learn to genuinely like and trust him if things kept going like this for the both of them.

  


Having all these improvements in her life along with having Max bought back into her life and knowing that Rachel genuinely felt the same about her bought a whole lot of perspective to her life. When she had become a teen she had always thought that her mere presence in the world was a mistake. She had always had a problem trusting and connecting with other people. With Max and Rachel by her side nowadays she didn’t really feel that way about herself anymore. Each day she could feel herself becoming more whole as she went on with her life. She no longer needed to seek for anyone’s misguided approval or do unnecessary actions or hang out with the wrong crew to seek attention.

  


Sure there would be times when her self-doubt and depression would overwhelm her and leave her feeling as if nothing was worth getting out of bed for, but those times where becoming less and her happiness was becoming more.

  


So she walked with a little more bounce in her step than she usually did, completely expecting no unpleasant and unwanted interactions or interruptions from any other people until she got to Max’s room. So she was unpleasantly surprised when she found herself with the sight of the Queen B of Blackwell on her way to the final flight of stairs that would lead her to her goal. Her smile was immediately swept off from her face and she instinctively tensed up at the sight of one of the bitchiest women in the world (At least in her humble opinion.) While Chloe had no problem with hurling insults in retaliation to Victoria’s usual low brow remarks and biting questions. She found herself just hoping to avoid all of that for that very day. She focused her gaze on Victoria and stopped on her spot. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, not sure what she was seeing was correct and when she confirmed that what she saw was really real. Her expression shifted to that of concern.

  


At the end of the hall was Victoria Chase. The concern came from the fact that Victoria was slumped against the wall in a dark corner. Her concern elevated from the fact that the corridor was empty and she could hear heavy, uneven breathing from where she was standing. Chloe couldn’t see her very well from the middle of the hallway so she quickened her pace towards her while trying to get her attention.

  


“Hey Vicky, you okay over there?” She got no reply. Chloe rushed forward and placed her hand on Victoria’s shoulder. Victoria stayed leaning on the wall with the left side of her body. Her form hunched over. She smelled heavily of alcohol. Chloe’s concern grew exponentially. I mean, yeah she thought Victoria was a major dick, but she didn’t want her to end up in the hospital or worse…..

  


“Victoria! Can you hear me?” A drawn out groan and a drawled sentence in gibberish was her only answer.

  


_“Fuck!”_ Chloe cursed under her breath. It seemed that Victoria had gotten herself wasted to the point where she couldn’t even make her body perform basic motor functions. Normally Chloe wouldn’t give two fucks about what Victoria did or did not do in her spare time. She didn’t care who Victoria fucked, where she went out to party or how much she chose to drink, but she couldn’t, in good conscience, leave Victoria alone in the deserted hallway like this.

  


The level of vulnerability left her too easy to be taken advantage of. Chloe’s been called a lot of things in her life. A drop out, a punk, a dumbass bitch. You name it, but she was not gonna allow herself to be called a cold hearted scumbag for not helping a fellow human being. Even if that human being happened to be the Queen Bitch of Blackwell, Victoria.

  


She huffed out a sigh of frustration. Her mind was already made up. She was sure she was going to regret her act of kindness, but she’s already had so many regrets in her life. So honestly, what’s one more added to that list.

  


“Come on Vicky” She said as she wrapped her arm around Victoria’s to help get her to start moving to the direction of her bedroom. While Victoria was a fairly tall woman when compared to her fellow dorm members. She was still quite a bit shorter than Chloe and to Chloe’s pleasant surprise, she didn’t weigh all that much. “Nooooo….d-don’t.” Victoria’s moan of protest stopped any further movement. Had it been anyone else in a situation completely different from this one right now. Chloe would have thought that a drawn out response like that would be adorable x2 (She was a big softy under all that punk, so sue her.) but right now it was honestly heart wrenching, because Victoria sounded so broken and pained at that very moment.

  


Chloe’s response was as quick as lightning. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Chloe mentally cringed at that. She thought she sounded too concerned for her enemy’s well-being, but she couldn’t change the fact that she wasn’t automatically a bitch like the woman leaning heavily against her.

  


“I-i..do…don’t deserve… thi….” Victoria’s slurs and hiccups made it almost impossible for Chloe to understand her. She took a moment to try and decipher what Victoria said to her. Her brows furrowing as she thought. Her eyes widening in surprise as she finally understood what was happening here. “Victoria is trying to drink her sorrows away” And once she figured that out, it was easy for her to come up with the reason why, but it was not easy for her to accept that very reason. “Does she actually really regret everything she did to Kate?” Now Chloe wasn’t one to beat around the bush. She was too strong willed and impulsive for that. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

  


“So you actually regret making sweet Kate try and end it all huh?” Chloe felt, more than saw Victoria’s wince. _“Dammit, maybe I shouldn’t have bought that up.”_ Chloe thought. While she normally wouldn’t hesitate to give Victoria hell for all the pain she caused her. She knew that now was probably the worst time to bring it up considering the state she found Victoria in.

  


“Look I’m not going to pretend that I’m happy with what you did to Kate. I don’t care if you tell me shit everyday till your blue in the face like my hairstyle, but Kate didn’t deserve the shit treatment she got from you.” Chloe resumed their slow hobble to Victoria’s room. This time not receiving any protest from Victoria. “I don’t know Kate too well, but I know she’s a ray of sweet, sunshine and that having a group of assholes torment her daily almost destroyed her. I also know she’ll be mighty pissed off if I leave you like this. So I won’t.”

  


They finally reached Victoria’s door, which was left slightly ajar. _”Thank God for small miracles.”_ Chloe thought in relief. She used her foot to softly push the door open the rest of the way. “Come on Vicky. Almost to your bed.” They hobbled to Victoria’s bed and once they reached it. Chloe helped gently lower Victoria onto it, much to her enemy’s surprise.

  


“There we go” Chloe said after helping her arch nemesis (because what else could she be?) lie down properly. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Once done being her usual self, she turned and casually began walking towards the rooms door to make her exit. “Well get some rest Vicky. You-“ She was abruptly cut off.

  


“I’m such a fucked up piece of shit.” The words weren’t yelled or screamed, but said calmly with a solemn certainty that left Chloe purely stunned. She stared at Victoria with her mouth agape in pure shock. Her jaw finally struggling to move as she tried to form words. “Wh-What?” was all she could ask.

  


Victoria continued speaking. Her gaze locking in on Chloe’s eyes. For some reason her gaze was so piercing and intent that Chloe felt compelled to turn away. The only reason she didn’t was, because of the major shock factor she was still experiencing. “All I do is ruin lives. I hurt people, because im a sick bitch that can’t be happy without causing someone pain. I fucking deserve to die! I know what I did was fucked up and that I fucking deserve to burn in the worst parts of hell. I-“ Her self-depreciating rant started off softly and turned to heated yelling as her self-hatred reached a breaking point. Hot, salty tears ran down her cheeks as she finally let everything she kept inside of her for so long out. She was cut off by Chloe.

Chloe flew towards her. She placed her hands on Victoria’s shoulders. Her grip firm and her eyes narrowed in anger. “STOP!” That one word was said so firmly, with so many heated emotions that Victoria was forced to comply. The room was silent for a long while. The tension between the two women was stifling. There gazes locked firmly with each other. One pair of eyes filled with sorrow and pain, the other filled with remorse and understanding.

After several long moments Chloe decided to finally speak once more. “I know what it’s like to hate yourself.” She uttered in a soft, gentle manner that was so unlike her usual aggressive, impulsive behavior.

  


Victoria seemed surprised at the sentence, not at all sure where that remark even fit into this conversation, but was also able to respond. “What does-…”

  


She was cut off once again by Chloe. Chloe leaning in closer to her “Let me finish okay.” She uttered. Her voice still holding the gentle tinge to it. “I know you think you don’t deserve shit right now. I know you feel like the guilt and regret is gonna kill you and if that doesn’t, that you have to finish the job yourself. I know you think no one will understand and won’t give a damn about you.” Her words struck Victoria to the very core, because that is exactly how she felt. She stayed quiet as Chloe continued. “It sucks so much when everyone has only shit to say about you. That even though you know you deserve the shitty treatment you’re getting, that you also just want a break from it all. That you just want to have some time, even only an hour, where you aren’t crushed by your depression.” Victoria couldn’t hold back the sob that was bubbling out of her throat. Nor could she hold back her gasp of surprise as Chloe pulled her into a gentle embrace. Her sorrow finally being released onto the clothed chest of her (now former) enemy.

  


“But drinking and partying isn’t going to make your problems go away.” Chloe let out a chuckle at that. ”Trust the former college dropout that weed, alcohol and hiding from problems just don’t fucking mix well.” Chloe received a wet laugh from the woman she was embracing. She gently started stroking Victoria’s hair as a sign of comfort. Chloe was feeling relief for being able to help a distraught woman. Even if that woman was Victoria. If she had to be honest. She preferred Victoria like this. Not in pain, but she preferred her being more honest and open. She continued on, hoping her words were impacting the woman in her arms.

  


“I know it feels impossible to keep going on with life right now. I know it feels like your life will never be the same again and it definitely won’t, but maybe your life needed to change for it to be better in the first place.” Chloe hoped her words were making as much sense to Victoria as they were to her, because it would be a major bummer if they didn’t. “Sometimes in life we need something to push us in the right direction. You regret hurting Kate so much right?”

  


Victoria choked back a sob so she could respond to Chloe’s rhetorical question. “Every day of m-my fucking life. I’m so sorry for what I did to her. So god damned sorry that I almost killed her.”

  


Chloe gently started rocking her. Shushing her as she got more hysterical as she spoke. The pain she kept locked for so long still threatening to overpower her. “Then you know what you need to do. You need to make things right with Kate. Not just apologise with a letter and gifts. You need to earn her forgiveness, before you can start forgiving yourself.

  


Chloe couldn’t help, but think she quite enjoyed having Victoria in her arms like this. She enjoyed being able to just hold and comfort her. Victoria nuzzled in closer to her to gain as much contact as possible. She felt her cheeks flush at the contact, but she did not pull away.

  


“I don’t know what to do.” Victoria’s voice sounded so small and so vulnerable. Nothing like her usual sharp and cutting tones. It was this side of Victoria that Chloe felt compelled to comfort, because this was the more genuine side of Victoria that she kept hidden under all her usual snark.

  


“First off, you need to speak to Kate. Don’t insult or belittle her and don’t try to hide anything from her. Just be as honest and open with her as possible.” Chloe continued to sooth her. It seemed to be working, because while tears were still flowing down her cheeks, Victoria wasn’t full on bawling anymore.

  


“I’m so scared.” Victoria admitted to both her surprise and mortification. Christ she really was wasted if she was being this open. She was so surprised by how gentle and soothing Chloe was being with her that she could not find it in herself to filter any of her inner most thoughts and doubts.

  


Chloe let out a soft comforting smile, which she could not see. “It’s okay to be scared to trust anyone, but if there’s anyone I can tell you with a 100% honesty that you could trust, then it would be our little angel Kate Marsh.”

  


“I’ll try” Victoria said Feeling like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders just by having this chat with Chloe alone.

  


“That’s all you need to do.” Chloe’s response and soothing treatment bought her more warmth than she’d felt in a long time. She felt a large amount of gratitude for the bluenette and her comforting company. 

“Chloe?” She asked

  


“Yes?”

“Thank you so much for being here.” The words, filled with so much emotion, bought another flush to her cheeks. It would seem she’d need to get used to people showing her gratitude, because she’s been receiving a lot of it lately.

  


“You’re welcome Victoria.” It was silent for a while, but this time the silence was not stifling, rather it was comfortable. “So you actually know my name isn’t Kari.” Chloe tried not to sound too smug, but it was kind of hard for her not to be. She was just glad that Victoria couldn’t see the smirk she had on her face.

  


She both heard and felt the young Chase give a faux huff of annoyance. “Whatthefuckever” Was Victoria’s only response to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's Gentle behavior will be explained in depth in the next couple of chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn’t much dialogue between the characters and that this chapter is pretty short, but please keep in mind that this is the very first chapter of the story. Please give me some Kudos and review to let me know what you think of the story so far.


End file.
